


U Got The Right Stuff

by ziran96117



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: notes：极其弱智的校园恋爱ai，ooc严重。梗是700的，我是产粮工具。吱咳高中时相遇，我和700劳斯也是高中相遇。沿着大路，迤逦而去；就如同Jeff牵着Bill的手从毕业舞会一路飞奔到小镇的大片农作物地边，把他塞进准备好的车里，快活地大叫着开足马力向前时，顾盼见光彩。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	U Got The Right Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [700](https://archiveofourown.org/users/700/gifts).



0

“青春的恋爱就像阴晴不定的四月天，太阳的光彩刚刚照耀大地，片刻间就遮上了黑沉沉的乌云一片。”——莎士比亚

但是，Jeff和Bill生活在阳光之下。

1

Bill要读高中了。但是很可惜，他的傻逼继父和疲惫于照顾妹妹的可怜母亲还是不会给他零用钱。Bill想要和其他孩子一样，可以买唱片和滑板，但他只能进店看看——这些东西在家里是不被接受的。他尽量把自己缩在滑板店货架的小角落里，偷偷打量进店看滑板的和他同龄的男生：苍白、高挑，有漂亮的鼻梁，手指划过他目光所及之处的滑板。

他很羡慕那个男孩付钱时的潇洒动作，然后——然后那个男孩吹着口哨踩上滑板滑出店门外，姿势老练地蹬地，衬衣角飘起来，消失在路口。该死，Bill觉得一股不正常的热度爬上脸颊。在被老板拎着耳朵扔出店外的时候Bill想，在这个一成不变的名叫拉法耶特的小镇上，他很有可能跟滑板男孩读同一所高中。

2

第一天上学Jeff在午休时间坐在操场边缘一楼台阶上时，发生了一起骚动事件。红头发的小伙子一路狂奔还不忘回头比着中指，尽管他跑得上气不接下气还是要骂两句脏话。远远跟着可怜的行政部门副校长，砖头一样厚的眼镜一抖一抖，头上仅剩的几根毛乱飘。“Bill Bailey！你想被退学吗！”Jeff咬着嘴唇也没能憋住因校长滑稽形象而笑出声。他在画了吉他和弦图例的笔记本上写下“BILL BAILEY”，描粗了一遍。呃，这个寻常名字可配不上他漂亮的金红色头发……Jeff想着，手上不由自主加重力度，折断了铅笔芯。

3

Bill整个上半学期都在找滑板男孩。开晨会的时候他探出脑袋左右张望。(Jeff坐在他正后方，忧郁地看着红色脑袋转来转去。)坐在窗边的时候外面一有动静就睁大眼睛寻找熟悉的身影。(Jeff每次下楼路过Bill班上都故意提高声音说话，只可惜Bill正打瞌睡。)放学路上注意每个路过的身影。(Jeff几乎要放弃滑板上下学了，因为一晃而过根本无法引起Bill的注意。)

Bill当然没想到会以这样的形式遇到Jeff。某天早晨他因为前一晚没好好睡觉而晕晕乎乎往学校跑去，书包在他瘦瘦的肩膀上晃得哐啷响。因为缺乏睡眠和没吃早饭，他没能注意到路况，一头撞进了黑暗。那人衣服上过于厚重地洗衣粉味儿让他清醒了不少。他一边吃痛般摸着自己的鼻子，一边嘟囔着抱歉。Jeff在心里呻吟了一声，Bill太可爱了。Bill抬头看见了Jeff几乎尖叫起来，妈的，他几乎要给自己一拳。谁会蠢到一头撞上自己的暗恋对象呢？他们同时开口：“你没事吧？”然后陷入沉默，一起走去学校。

Jeff胳膊下夹着滑板，另一只胳膊想要碰碰Bill的肩膀，却又有点不好意思地收回来挠挠头。勇敢点啊，Jeff！他给自己打打气，勾住了Bill的肩膀，压低身体在他耳边说：呃，也许我们可以交个朋友……我是Jeff。Bill脸红透了。他小声应到：我是Bill。

4

Bill和Jeff享受在一起的每分每秒。

他们一起跟着the rolling stones的音乐晃着节拍。Bill的头发丝扫在Jeff的脸上脖子上让他直发笑，他伸手去戳Bill的腰。

Jeff穿走了沾满Bill气味的滚石的T恤，当天晚上他把脸埋在衣服里，有点害羞又有点兴奋地想象着Bill自慰。

Jeff虽然对华丽摇滚没什么兴趣，但是他会买一张皇后乐队的碟子送给Bill，因为Bill偶有一次偷穿格子裙，哼着sail away sweet sister，Jeff觉得Bill就是sweet sister。

Jeff有一把吉他，他常常背着滑板去Bill家里，十分有勇气地敲开门，对Bill凶神恶煞的继父说，他要去我家写作业。之后却往往结束于双双坐在Jeff垃圾堆一样的房间里，在Jeff若有若无的拨弦里幻想做落日大道上的摇滚巨星。

5

高中生活的最后几个月以逃亡计划和摇滚乐为主。当然，Bill还得一边糊弄继父，一边思考自己与Jeff的关系。

他坐在Jeff狗窝一样的床上，喝着罐装可乐，在地图上圈圈点点，洛杉矶被他们用红笔描得很明显。笔记本和纸张扔的到处都是，床上堆满脏衣服，墙上贴着起皮的乐队海报，Jeff的吉他可怜兮兮地挤在墙角——而他们要离开这个度过整个青少年时期的地方了。

Jeff突如其来从Bill背后说了句“嘿我们得搞辆车开去洛杉矶”，Bill惊得一弹，可乐泼了半床。“我操，Bill，你这让我怎么睡觉！”Jeff从背后扑倒Bill笑骂着把他摁在身下，Bill转过身来一边大声说你把我弄疼了一边把仅剩的几滴冒泡泡的可乐的罐子往Jeff脸上糊，手指却不小心碰到Jeff的嘴唇。

“该死，”Jeff和Bill同时害羞地别开眼神，“他肯定知道我勃起了。”

Jeff很认真地问Bill，毕业典礼他来不来。

Bill轻声问他，这算一个约会请求吗。

他们没经历过爱情，爱得幸福，微妙难传，对他们而言都是簇新的，没什么愁郁的诗来扫兴。

6

Bill很紧张。他没看到Jeff的影子，于是用碳酸饮料压制奇怪的焦虑与兴奋感。

然后他看到Jeff坐在人群之间——天啊他一定喝多了酒精饮料，为什么脸这么红——抱着吉他唱beast of burden。

_“so let's go home and draw the curtains_

_music on the radio_

_come on baby make sweet love to me”_

Bill觉得Jeff唱 _“pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty girl”_ 的样子蠢爆了，但他不知道自己为何会为可乐而醉醺醺的。

在人群尖叫着“亲他！”的时候，Bill踮起脚来用亲吻回答了Jeff“你可以做我男朋友吗，我亲爱的混蛋摇滚乐手？”的问题。

答案显而易见是肯定的。

7

洛杉矶摇滚梦没那么好做。那时他们疯疯癫癫带来了不少苦痛，但是美好的日子，终究是美好的——激情于暗流中涌动；高中生活慢如龟爬，现在却其快若飞。

沿着大路，迤逦而去；就如同Jeff牵着Bill的手从毕业舞会一路飞奔到小镇的大片农作物地边，把他塞进准备好的车里，快活地大叫着开足马力向前时，顾盼见光彩。

—end—


End file.
